


[PODFIC] Rattle

by lavenderfrost



Category: 1st Century BCE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: Cleopatra calculates the odds.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[PODFIC] Rattle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rattle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167279) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Author Notes From The Original Work:  
>  _I've been pretty liberal with timelines here, just pretend it all fits together!_

  


[**Download File**](https://lavenderfrost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/0_misc_fandoms/%5bHistRPF%5d_Rattle.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
